


武當山水七景：橋、舟、巖、溪、山、亭、谷

by piranha2300050



Category: Condor Trilogy, Heavenly Sword and Dragon Slaying Saber, 倚天屠龍記, 倚天屠龙记, 倚天屠龙记 | Heavenly Sword and Dragon Slaying Saber (TV 2019), 古風 - Fandom, 射鵰三部曲 - 金庸 | Shè Diāo Sān Bù Qǔ - Jin Yong | Condor Trilogy - Jin Yong, 武俠
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BL, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Disciple-Disciple Relationship, Fellow Apprentice-Fellow Apprentice Relationship, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Master-Disciple Relationship, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Yaoi, bara, 年上受, 年上攻, 年下受, 年下攻, 耽美
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piranha2300050/pseuds/piranha2300050
Summary: 倚天屠龍記武當派同人文，講述張三丰與門下七位得意門生武當七俠間故事。
Relationships: 張三丰/宋遠橋/俞蓮舟/俞岱巖/俞岱岩/張松溪/張翠山/殷梨亭/莫聲谷
Kudos: 3





	武當山水七景：橋、舟、巖、溪、山、亭、谷

**Author's Note:**

> 連載性質文章，不定期更新。

蓊蓊鬱鬱的樹林中，有幾座山頭終年雲霧繚繞，山嵐氤氳，彷彿人間仙境，此處即為大名鼎鼎的武當山，太極宗師張三丰修練閉關之處。年屆八旬的張三丰創派得晚，天命之年才創建了名聞遐邇的武當派。武當派武功的厲害天下周知，太極拳法和太極劍法威震江湖。張三丰門下七個得意門生都是當今武林中赫赫有名的俠客，世稱武當七俠。此七俠按年紀輩分排名為宋遠橋、俞蓮舟、俞岱巖、張松溪、張翠山、殷梨亭和莫聲谷。其中大師兄宋遠橋、二師兄俞蓮舟、三師兄俞岱巖和四師兄張松溪等四人年紀相仿，除宋遠橋已屆不惑之年外，其餘三人都在三十幾歲左右，而五師兄張翠山、六師弟殷梨亭和七師弟莫聲谷年齡則明顯與前四位師兄有所差距，張翠山十九歲、殷梨亭十八歲，而最小的莫聲谷才剛滿十七歲。武當七俠雖然彼此都沒有親緣關係，但是長久在武當山上修練武功、朝夕相處、相互切磋的結果，使得七人間比親兄弟關係還要親密。武當派崇尚道家思想，講究道法自然，門下徒弟都是以道士身分修行，然與其他道家派系不同，武當派認為娶妻生子、傳宗接代乃天地生養之道，因此不禁止甚至鼓勵徒弟成親，以順應自然。但為避免非門徒身分的妻妾孩童耽誤修行，一般成家後的徒弟都會選擇在武當派道觀旁有點距離處建立自家居所。張三丰的四位大弟子宋遠橋、俞蓮舟、俞岱巖和張松溪早已成家立業，卅七歲的俞蓮舟、卅四歲的俞岱巖膝下均有兩兒一女，卅一歲張松溪也有一雙兒女，四十歲的宋遠橋更已育有兩兒兩女。此四人雖然已娶妻生子，但彼此間兄弟情誼並不因此而疏離，感情依舊十分深厚，對於年紀較小的三位小師弟更是照顧有加，尤其在武功修行方面，四位師兄總是給予細心指導與關懷。

如同其他門派，武當派師徒們通常也是在道觀的後山隱密處修練功夫。這武當派後山與前山相比，不僅樹木更加茂密翠綠，生機蓬勃，同時尚有數條潺潺清澈的溪流。溪中魚蝦蟹數量眾多、樹上果實碩大甘美，即便是閉關修煉時待上多年數載，亦不愁無物可食。是日，武當七俠們來到後山修行，此趟修行預計花上一個月左右。他們決定按照武功修為先劃成兩組分隔兩地自我練習，武功較強的四位師兄一組，三位小師弟一組。等四位師兄練習武功到一定程度後，再指導三位小師弟修行。三師兄俞岱巖一馬當先運起太極拳法，起手右攬雀尾，左掌單鞭攻下勢，轉身推掌，再使出一招攻防兼備的白鶴亮翅，過程宛如行雲流水，招式自然一氣呵成。二師兄俞蓮舟見之大喜，曰：「三弟對於師父的太極拳法已有相當了解，這拳法的運用純熟貫通。」 另一側，張松溪使出一套瀟灑飄逸的太極劍法，但見其手中持劍輕靈柔和，劍招綿綿不絕，轉瞬間便斬斷周遭四塊堅硬的大岩石。大師兄宋遠橋看在眼底也很是高興，直誇四師弟了得，進步神速。練習外功武術一段時間後，身子燥熱的四人來到溪邊盥洗，三兩下便將身上道袍、長絝衣物脫個精光，只剩下一條犢鼻褌，露出一副副赤條條強壯結實的胴體。其中，張松溪的身材最為高瘦，八塊腹肌壁壘分明，胸肌卻略單薄；俞岱巖和俞蓮舟身形相仿，兩人肚上都有明顯結實的腹肌以及胸肌；年紀最長的宋遠橋雖然平坦小腹上僅有不甚明顯的腹肌線條，但是胸前兩塊平坦寬闊大胸肌的厚實程度直逼女性的雙乳，視覺效果相當驚人。張松溪甫一下水，便大聲嚷道：「三位師兄快來，這溪水清澈又清涼，浸了身子暑意全消。」不久之後，剩餘三人也紛紛入水沖涼，冰涼的溪水在淋肌膚上感覺特別清爽。

洗除身上汗液與髒污後，四人起身上岸，準備待弄乾身子後，穿回道袍外褲。此時宋遠橋趴伏在岩石上，靜待浸濕的胴體乾燥，飽滿白皙的雙臀高懸著，看起來像極一顆誘人的大甜桃。張松溪見了大師兄這副模樣，下身不免起了異樣反應，襠部隆起一大包，撐得犢鼻褌鼓鼓的。俞蓮舟瞧見了，笑道：「四弟咋了，想媳婦啦!」張松溪單手摸著頭，不好意思道：「沒，是不小心起了念，一會兒就好。」「我看倒未必。不是想媳婦，敢情是想師哥?」，俞蓮舟湊近張松溪耳邊說。張松溪聽到二師兄猜中了自己的心思，立馬脹紅了臉，低著頭不發一言。俞蓮舟看著心下就明瞭了幾分，便面帶狡黠說道：「恐怕四弟是想教大師哥今日作一回自己的媳婦。」語罷又伸手探向四師弟張松溪的犢鼻褌襠部，將其那話兒自褌中掏出，一根黝黑的七吋上彎屌倏忽蹦出，直挺挺地以與小腹約呈四十五度角之姿昂然抬頭上翹。未待四師弟來得及反應，俞蓮舟蹲下便張口含住其陽根，口腔內濕滑溫熱的感覺，讓張松溪不自覺感到舒爽，閉眼享受二師哥的服務。俞蓮舟口中忙於吞吐著四師弟陽根之際，兩手也沒閒著，伸向四師弟腰際解開其內褌後，又反手卸下自己的犢鼻褌。約莫吞吐吸納一分鐘後，俞蓮舟的嘴離開了張松溪的屌，看著四師弟仍舊堅挺的硬屌，俞蓮舟莞爾一笑，有著說不出的得意。俞蓮舟起身而立，胯下那條六吋半屌直挺挺站著，不偏不倚，不左不右，呈現剛好的九十度直角。早在一旁默默直盯著二師兄與四師弟間活春宮的三俠俞岱巖，一手邊搓揉著自己的大屌，一手邊掐捏自己的乳頭。俞岱巖的那話兒勃起時龜頭向下，是根謙虛內斂的下彎屌，雖然形狀上一般認為不及上彎屌，但當俞三俠的八吋屌挺立時，陰莖根部與龜頭水平高度呈一直線，莖體一開始上仰的前半段與後來下俯的後半段建構出美麗的拱橋狀。尚未來得及瀉火，二師兄俞蓮舟便拍了拍俞岱巖的背，道：「走!咱們別在這兒獨自玩，去找大師哥一塊尋樂去。」

宋遠橋雙肘微彎，兩掌交錯，頭枕於掌背上，伏臥在溪流旁大石上，清風徐來，吹得好不涼快。剎那間，臀後傳來一股異樣的微熱，宋遠橋大吃一驚，轉頭一瞧，一根硬梆梆的長屌頂在自己內褌上，抬頭往上看，原來是四師弟張松溪。張松溪不待宋遠橋回應，出手便剝了大師兄身上僅有的犢鼻褌，胯下陽具作勢便要插入宋遠橋後庭。可惜後庭不若女子牝戶，無法自行提供潤滑，一連插了幾次皆未竟其功，張松溪神情不免顯得著急。宋遠橋見到四師弟猴急緊張的樣子，先將其往後輕輕略為推離，再慢悠悠地從地上脫下的道袍內取出香膏。這香膏油潤滑膩，散發徐徐清香，原是武當派道士打坐修練靈性，超脫自然必備之物，今個兒反倒成了男子間交合的輔助聖品。只見宋遠橋自匣中取了些香膏均勻塗布在四師弟張松溪的七吋上彎屌上，又沾了些在手指上，插入自身股間深褐色狹縫內秘穴塗抹。不一會兒，宋遠橋那褐色秘洞開始規律性地一張一翕，一副欲拒還迎的樣子，好似在訴說無言的邀請，等待著四師弟的臨幸。張松溪見狀，立即將重新龜頭頂在宋遠橋秘穴外圍畫圈磨蹭，等到洞口大開的瞬間，突然一股作氣刺入。「啊!」宋遠橋叫了出來，雖然早已有心理準備，被進入的那刻還是不免有異物侵入的不適感。「大師哥莫驚，現下難關已過，後頭有得你爽的。」張松溪說道，此時其陽具先端的龜頭已完全沒入其中，再經甫一用力，末段整根莖體就順勢滑入甬道中。那玉莖的抽插九淺一深，右三左三，擺若鰻行，進若蛭步，不偏不倚地持續頂撞著宋一俠腸壁內的敏感點。宋遠橋顯然是被操得忘我，淫叫連連，口涎止不住地自嘴角流出，浸濕了下巴整片鬍子，叫張四俠好不得意。

另一頭，兩位俞大俠正在彼此鬥劍切磋，只見兩人分別持握對方的陽物，上下搓揉套弄，不消片刻又開始相互品簫。俞蓮舟嘴裡輕含著師弟俞岱巖的玉莖，自己的玉莖同時也接受著三師弟的吹吸，眉頭微皺，嘴巴略張的表情看起來極其享受。話說張三丰當年暗戀峨嵋派開山始祖郭襄，此段感情最後無疾而終，是以張三丰終生未娶、未曾有過男女肌膚之親，但卻不表示沒有與男性間的愛欲歡愉；正因此武當派年紀較長的四位弟子，即便早已與各自的妻子造愛多次，甚至生兒育女，卻仍然十分享受師兄弟間超越兄弟情誼的性愛，這也是武當派創派掌門張三丰的教誨。俞岱巖的陰莖在師兄一張大口不斷吐納刺激下已完全勃發脹大。「瞧你興奮的！」 俞蓮舟吐出口中陰莖後莞爾說道。他向師弟俞岱巖使了個眼神，示意要換個地方，兩人走近大師兄宋遠橋和四師弟張松溪行樂處，俞二俠選了宋遠橋旁邊一塊平坦地，接著朝後仰躺，雙手扶著大腿根部，舉起兩腿並抬高碩臀，露出黝黑多毛的後庭。俞岱巖見狀，心下已知二師兄準備就緒，立即從身旁衣物中取出凝香油膏，塗抹些許在俞蓮舟的菊花洞，又來回抹了點在自己的陽具上，旋即採跪膝之姿，把俞蓮舟雙腿架在肩膀上，陰莖作勢插入其後庭，俞岱巖甫一用力，整根陰莖從龜頭連同肉柱便沒入其中。不同於張松溪喜歡逗弄的性格，俞三俠兩手抓握師兄雙腿，熊腰擺動，馬上飛快地插將起來。陰莖抽插後穴發出的噗呲、噗呲音，伴隨著陰囊撞擊在屁股上的響亮啪啪聲。「爽啊！再更深入些。」俞蓮舟主動改變姿勢，雙腿環其腰，雙手抓著師弟臀瓣，將俞岱巖身軀按向自己，讓他能夠插入更深處。

在三師弟陽具猛烈衝撞下，俞二俠仍是一派輕鬆。他抽離按在俞岱巖臀瓣上的兩隻手，左手伸向三師弟的臉，撫弄把玩俞岱巖下頜濃密烏黑的長鬚，食指將鬍子纏繞成圈，其餘四指在鬍鬚上摩挲。他的右手則朝師弟的胸前進攻，掐捏胸膛上兩粒狀若黑豆的乳頭。過了一會兒，玩興仍濃的俞蓮舟把左手探向兩人交合處，那裡的皮膚表面佈滿充斥雄性體味的熱汗。俞蓮舟以手指在莖體和後穴周遭到處撫摸，讓指腹沾滿悶熱的津液，然後將左手手指置於師弟俞岱巖兩唇中間。鼻尖嗅到汗水的雄性味，俞三俠雙唇微啟，宛若襁褓嬰兒吸奶模樣似的貪婪地吸吮著師兄俞蓮舟的指尖，濡濕溫熱的舌頭不停地舐舔著指腹。俞二俠略顯得意，狡笑地問道：「三弟，你嚐嚐二哥後庭的味道如何?你是不是對於這滋味感到欲罷不能?」語畢，又把指頭往三師弟口中插得更深些，兩根手指整根盡數沒入嘴裡，接著或深或淺地插將起來。現下俞蓮舟下身被師弟俞岱巖操著，上身卻用手指操著師弟俞岱巖的嘴，忙得不亦樂乎。對照起來，隔壁一味僅被動承受背後四師弟肏穴的宋大俠似乎也該自己努力多動動。正享受著三師弟服務的俞蓮舟側過頭去，半帶戲謔地對旁邊的張松溪笑著說：「四弟，你可得好好加把勁啊！我看三弟的功夫貌似更勝一籌，你不努力點的話，怎麼能讓大師兄舒服呢？」此句話激起張四俠競爭意識，回道：「二師哥切莫過早下斷言，小弟我敢說大師哥今次挨操肯定比您要更享受數倍。」說話的當下同時更大幅加大操幹的力道，一旁的俞三俠見狀也跟著加速起來。俞岱巖和張松溪兩人像是比賽般死命地振動著雄腰，各自的巨根頂著身下的兩位師兄呼聲不斷，淫叫連連，股間的雄穴絞得兩位師弟既痛苦又舒服。不消多久，在幾次猛力深入衝刺之後，兩人滾燙濃稠的雄精便大股大股灌入大師兄與二師兄體內。行樂完畢的四人清理乾淨，整好衣裳，找到正在遙遠他處努力修練武功的三位小師弟，七人隨後立即啟程返回武當派道觀。


End file.
